


Castiel Serendipity

by Deancasimpala_67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deancasimpala_67/pseuds/Deancasimpala_67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>serendipity<br/>[ser-uhn-dip-i-tee] noun.<br/>1. an aptitude for making desirable discoveries by accident<br/>2. good fortune; luck</p><p>For Dean Winchester, love did not exist. At least not true love, like in the movies. He of course loved his brother and his mother and father, but to him, love was just another word. One that was overused, over appreciated, and completely worthless. Until, as fate would have it, he met Castiel. And everything changes. </p><p>"The course of true love never did run smooth." -William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I have a wattpad called DeanCasImpala where I post my works first. I copy them onto AO3 to share my work with more people. Enjoy darlings.

Dean was a realist. He knew that his monotonous job at his Uncle Bobby's repair shop was where he would spend the rest of his life. He knew that he and his dad would never be as close as they were when Dean was a young boy. He didn't believe in true love. He didn't wait for his soulmate. He repaired cars. And that's all he would ever do.

"Get over here, boy. You sure got your head in the clouds today. Get busy, this guy needs a tire and oil change within the hour," Bobby said roughly. He was getting old; days like today it really showed. The Shop, as the locals called it, was slam full and Bobby hadn't stopped working since 9. 

"Alright, alright. I'm on it." Dean picked up a couple of tools and headed over to the 1964 cherry-red Mustang. 

He loved repairing cars like this. Old, shiny cars with chrome rims and bumpers, they were Dean's favorite. And the owner took care of her. She was a beauty. But if Dean didn't get tires on her soon, Bobby might take it out of his paycheck. He didn't play around. 

As he replaced the car's tires and changed the oil, he hummed along to the classic rock station. It was playing ACDC when he finished the car. Bobby gave the man his keys and he drove away, leaving the boys with a "closed" sign and full pockets. 

"Hey Dean," Bobby yelled across the garage, "why don't we go out for a couple of drinks. My treat. You did good today, kid." Dean smiled. Bobby always treated him well. 

"Sure. Let me go home and change and I'll meet you at Ellen's."


	2. Harvelle's Roadhouse

Dean stripped his clothes and got in the shower first thing when he got home. As tired as he was, he was always happy to spend time with Bobby. Bobby was his father's best friend and Dean's father figure. So whenever he wanted to get together outside of the shop, Dean jumped on the opportunity. 

When he finished showering, he dried his hair in a towel and put on a clean pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Hopping in the impala, with nothing else to do, his mind wandered. He wondered if Jo would be working tonight or if she was working days now. Ellen worked all the time, busy as hell, just like Bobby. Dean thinks they would be a perfect match, if it weren't for him and Jo. 

Dean and Jo had been a thing on and off for about a year now. But they were off right now. It never ended ugly, just Dean would want someone, something, else. Usually these time periods began when Dean questioned his sexuality. He would meet a guy in a bar and think about how cute the guy was and how his hair would fall into his eyes just a bit where the product began to fail. He would think about the color of their eyes or the way the side of their mouth would twitch upward when they smiled. And then he would tell Jo that he needed some time to think. And by think, he meant hook up with multiple girls to trick himself into being content with heterosexuality. It usually worked for about a month. Until he met another guy and it started all over again. 

When Dean arrived at the Roadhouse, Bobby's pickup was already there. He got out of the car and walked inside to the smell of peanuts and liquid courage. He walked up to Ellen and grabbed a bottle of beer for himself. "Hey Dean. How's it going?" Dean opened the bottle in a swift motion and answered, "It's going good down at the shop. We were busy today, figured we'd come by and unwind a bit. How's work here?" 

Ellen sighed, "Well, it's about as good as it's going to get. We've been losing business with all those new bars. Did you know there's a thing called Dave and Busters?" Dean laughed and took a swig. 

"Actually, yeah. They have these games and stuff in them-" Ellen gave Dean a stern look. "Not that I've been in one. I always come here for a drink," he said with his most convincing smile. Ellen smacked the back of his head. 

"I can tell when you're lying." She smiled. "Go have fun, okay? Relax." Dean smiled and thanked her and went in search of Bobby. 

When he found him, he was drinking something light in a foamy mug that had barely been touched. Bobby must have just gotten there. "Hey boy," Bobby said. Dean smiled in response. The sat and drank and talked it up until they ran out of beer. 

"I'll go get us some more, okay?" Bobby nodded and Dean walked back to Ellen. "Hey Ellen. I'll take another of whatever Bobby was drinking and a glass of whisky." "Sure thing, hun," Ellen said. 

"Hey," a soft sweet voice said from behind Dean. When he turned around, he saw a pretty young girl holding two beers, one closed and one half empty. "Want to share one?" Dean smirked and answered, "Of course. Face like yours? Wouldn't want you sitting all alone in a bar like this. Someone might sweep you up and I wouldn't even get the chance to know your name." 

The mystery girl smiled, a pretty but strong smile. One that could turn into a firm line and set a man in his place. "It's Lisa." Ellen handed Dean the drinks and scowled at him. She didn't like it when Dean and Jo were off because she disliked the idea that Dean was cheating on Jo. Dean didn't think he was doing anything wrong, they technically were not together. 

They walked back to Bobby's table and gave him his beer. "I'm going to go sit with Lisa. Hope you don't mind," Dean said, pleading with his eyes what he dared not say out loud. "Do what you want, idjit. I'll be here. Drinking away your paycheck." Dean laughed but secretly hoped he was joking. He needed every penny to send Sammy to law school. When Dean sat down at Lisa's table, he drank his whisky and jump started the conversation. "So, you don't look like the kind of girl who hangs out at a run down bar for no reason. What's got you here?" 

"Well," she started, "I was out with my friends, but they all hooked up with guys and left. However, I have higher standards and better gauges when it comes to guys, so I wasn't about to hook up with one of those sleaze bags. They'll regret it in the morning," she said and they laughed. 

"Well, where am I on your gauge?" Dean asked. Lisa smiled and answered, "Hm. On a scale of one to ten, maybe a... six." Dean's face twisted into a look of mock hurt and disgust. 

"A six? That hurts," Dean said, and he put his hand on his chest over his heart. Lisa laughed. "Okay, okay. You're like an eight." Dean smirked. "Not bad, not bad. But I still think I can do better. How about we head over to my place and I'll show you that I'm a ten." Lisa bit her lip, "Okay. Let's get out of here."


	3. A Ten

"Definitely a ten," Lisa said. She bit her lip and laughed. "What?" Dean said, biting back a chuckle himself. 

"I was determined not to go home with anyone tonight. And here I am, at your house, in your bed, naked." The dryness in her voice made a laugh bubble up in Dean's throat. He tried to stifle it, which only made it worse. 

Dean was exhausted, the alcohol and the sex draining his energy. He was asleep before Lisa could even say goodbye. 

***

When Dean woke up, alone, in his bed, he tried not to feel really bummed that Lisa wasn't there. He had had the 'bendiest' night of his life, and even though it was a one night stand, they jived together in a way that he hadn't with anyone else. He imagined making breakfast with her in his boxer briefs and laughing when she tried to make the pancakes into shapes and failed miserably. 

With Jo, they weren't cute and fluffy. They used each other as support posts, holding each other's problems off of the other so it wouldn't crush them. That's why it scared Dean to leave her. But he felt it was the only way to quell the desires he felt towards some men. Dean felt quite conflicted about his sexuality this morning, which was strange, considering he'd just had the best straight sex of his life. But he got up, got dressed, and tried to forget about it. Besides, he had work today at Bobby's. And he didn't need to be moping. 

***

On the way to work, Dean stopped by his favorite coffee shop, Serendipity Cafe. He didn't know if he kept going there because of the amazing coffee, or the pie, or just the atmosphere, but, while he didn't want to admit it, he was pretty sure it was because of the blue eyed-dark haired man who owned the place. His name was Castiel, but Dean gave him the easier-to-remember-nickname of Cas. Plus it was cuter. 

Dean stopped outside the door and gazed inside. Cas was wearing a white button up, the top two buttons undone, the sleeves rolled up, and the hem tucked loosely into his black pants. He was hunched over a magazine laying in his lap. Dean started to feel weird and dreamy, so he walked inside instead of staring for (much) longer. 

When he walked in this morning, it smelled like coffee and apple pie, Dean's favorite. The ding of the bell on the door made Cas jerk his head up. "You scared me," he said, and then laughed. Dean laughed a bit as well and walked up to the counter. 

"I take it business is a little slow today?" Cas sighed and nodded, pushing his hair away from his eyes with the palm of his hand. Dean's stomach floated. 

"Little bit. You're my third customer." Cas got up from his stool and walked over to get Dean's coffee. He knew his order by heart and always had it ready for him when he walked in the door. Dean pulled out a ten and asked for a slice of pie too. 

"Sure thing," Cas said. He took Dean's money and opened the register with a ding. "The pie's on me, today," Cas said with a smile. Dean grinned back, "Thanks," he said, and picked up his pie, coffee and change and left, backing into the door so he could smile one last time at Cas. When he walked outside he stopped and leaned on the glass window, closed his eyes, and tried to suppress his smile. 

He smiled the rest of the way to work.


	4. The Kiss

Work today at the shop was slow, even though just the day before it was swarmed with people. The shop was strange like that. But Dean liked slow days, given that they let him relax and enjoy his workday instead of running around like a chicken with its head cut off. 

Bobby was busy doing paperwork all day. He hated slow days because he felt like there was nothing to do. He was a busy man and liked to stay busy, "thank you very much". 

But Dean appreciated a good lazy day. He liked to sit back and watch the people drive by in their cars. He liked to eat his pie in peace instead of shoving it in the fridge and eating it on his (short) break. He got to savor it this morning. 

Most of all on lazy days, he liked to read. He read everything. Non-fiction war novels, science fiction, romantic novellas, occasionally the how-to book. But his favorite was poetry. Any poetry, it didn't matter what. Today, he was reading some Emily Dickinson when a customer walked up to the front desk. "Uh, hey." Dean recognized the voice. Cas. He looked up. "Hey Cas. What's up?" 

Cas looked a little disconcerted. "Uh, I need to get something done to my car. Like... I don't know. I don't speak cars. But I knew right where to come." Dean chuckled. 

"So you need a tow, or...?" Cas smiled. "That would be fantastic." 

***

Cas rode in the tow truck with Dean. "So, where is she?" Cas looked confused, "'She'?" he said. Dean chuckled, "Your car? You really are clueless." 

Cas rolled his eyes and said "Uneducated about cars, yes. Clueless, no. Word choice, Dean." Dean laughed, "Oh really? Why don't you prove you aren't clueless?" Dean smirked. Cas could feel his cheeks getting hot, his words about to tumble out of his mouth. Before he could catch himself, he blurted, "I'm not clueless enough to ignore the fact that you watch me from outside my shop every morning and practically have eye sex with me." 

Dean went pale, his eyes wide. He was barely paying attention to the road. Then he went red hot and started talking-no, yelling-his voice getting louder with each word, "Listen here, you don't know anything about my life. I have a girlfriend and I am straight as can be. Don't you ever imply that I'm gay again!" 

It was Cas's turn to go pale. Instead of cowering though, he spat back, "Not gay, just bi." Dean slammed on the brakes, flinging him and Cas forward, choking Cas with the seatbelt. Dean faced Cas full on and started yelling loud enough to scare himself a little bit. "I warned you. I friggin warned you, and if we weren't in a company vehicle, I would rip you to shreds!" 

Cas smirked. "Kinky." And then they were kissing, unaware of who started it but uncaring because it didn't matter: they were finally kissing. 

And Cas was elated. Even if the kiss wasn't graceful or planned or expected, it was perfect. Cas had dreamt of this kiss for so long. Even though he was openly gay, he would never admit that he had a crush on Dean Winchester, the most muscular, beautiful, perfect straight man there ever was. But now that he was sitting on his coffee drinker's lap, in a row truck on the side of the highway, he couldn't stop thinking about how perfect and fleeting this moment was. 

And then it was over. 

"Cas, stop." Unwillingly, Cas backed his head away and bit his lip. And god, he was gorgeous. Probably the prettiest thing in the universe, but Dean was straight and he was with Jo and they were happy and this was not him, this was a mistake, and he shouldn't have helped Cas out in the first place. "We just need to tow your car and forget about this. Okay?" 

Cas, still situated on Dean's lap, ran his hands through his perfect hair and sighed, "Dean, please. You can't say you didn't feel anything. Who knows, you could have been ga- bi- this whole time. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Dean leaned forward and placed his head on Cas's chest. Cas's breath hitched. 

"It's not like that. I can't just drop Jo and be with you or any other guys for that matter. It's more complicated than that." He lifted his head and looked into Cas's eyes. "Please don't put pressure on me to be someone I might never be able to be." 

Cas smiled. "I could never do that to you." His smile turned mischievous and Dean laughed. "What?" 

"So you did feel something?" Dean cupped Cas's face in his hands. "Absolutely." The second kiss was less rushed, more slow, and equally as perfect.


	5. Focus.

After Dean and Cas picked up his car and took it back to the shop, they determined that the cause of his troubles was a very dirty air filter. Once the minor problem was solved, Cas paid, tipped, and left. The rest of the day was just as slow as that morning, and thank God for it, because Dean couldn't get Cas off his mind. 

He felt something when they kissed, a spark of sorts. It wasn't just a kiss that felt obligated, such as a first date 'goodbye' kiss. No, this was a frantic desire, a need to have Cas's lips on his. And it ended with awkward self-reevaluations and assurance that everything would be okay, that it wasn't anything to be ashamed of. But Dean couldn't stop thinking about what this meant for him. 

*** 

After work, Dean went straight home instead of going out. When questioned by Bobby, he just said he felt sick and needed to rest. Dean got in the shower as soon as he got home and scrubbed his body with reckless abandon, hoping he could strip his body of this feeling and hoping he could force himself to forget about Cas's dark hair running through his fingers and his lips pressed against his and his body moving with- 

stop. 

But he couldn't. He kept thinking, his mind's thoughts twisting about each other, tangling and suffocating one another until he couldn't breathe himself. 

When it became too much to handle, he shut off the shower and dried his body, wrapping the towel around his waist. He looked at himself in the steam-fogged mirror as a thought bubbled up in his mind: 

What if Cas was right? What if he is bi? What if it's nothing to be afraid of? 

Dean gripped the sides of the sink, suddenly dizzy with the thought that his whole world was crashing down. But why was this so scary to him? 

Maybe he just needed to confront it full on. Dean lifted his head to look back in the mirror. He tried to force the words into his mouth and off his tongue, which was harder than he'd imagined. "Come on, get it together, they're just words and it doesn't matter," he said sternly to his reflection. He began. "I might be- maybe I'm-" A deep breath. "It's possible that I might be bisexual," Dean said, his voice faltering a bit at the last word. 

Instead of hurling into the toilet like Dean thought would happen, he actually felt... okay. He felt like a bit of weight was lifted off his shoulders. Dean didn't realize it until then, but he had known for a while, and it had been hurting him to deny it. And once he actually said it, he felt so much better. 

But he still worried about how people would treat him, so he decided to 1) get blissfully and carelessly intoxicated and 2) keep this new idea to himself. 

*** 

Dean decided not to go to Ellen's place to get hammered because he knew Bobby would be there and even if he wasn't, Ellen would tell him he saw Dean that Friday night and that would not be okay. So instead, he went to that new Dave and Busters because he knew that the old timers wouldn't be caught dead there. He brushed his teeth and hair and got dressed, ready to face the night without a care in the world. 

*** 

By 7 drinks, Dean was pretty drunk. He wasn't even worried about his earlier confession. And he was flirting with just about everyone in his path. Whether it was just a wink at the bartender, or exchanged words with a cutie whose date stood her up, he was not hesitating to flirt with anyone. 

Not even guys. 

Especially not blue-eyed, dark-haired men who totally loved pastries. So when Dean's blue-eyed, dark-haired, pastry-loving man walked into D&B, Dean grinned like a complete goofball. "Hey there Cas. How's life, man?" Cas waved the bartender over and ordered. "Life... is rough," he answered back, "and I came here to get drunk and forget it. TGIF." 

The bartender brought Cas his drink and he promptly 'cheers'ed Dean. Then he drank, which is an understatement. Really, he chugged. "So, what's got you so down?" Cas, looking like he was at his third or fourth bar, answered with a short, angry "You, Dean." 

Dean staggered back, confused by Cas's words. "Me? What the hell did I do?" Dean tried to be mad at Cas, but his thoughts, fogged up by alcohol, kept drifting back to Cas's lips. Cas finished his drink and cradled his head in his hands. 

"I really really like you." Cas was apparently an open drunk. "And it's stupid, because I know you don't feel the same way and I know you're with Jo. And I've been trying all night to forget how you feel and I've been trying to forget that kiss," his words slurred together and Dean was having trouble following, "and it's not working at all. So I really like you. A lot. And I can't stop thinking about you, Dean." 

Dean tried not to feel totally giddy about Cas's confession, because he still knew that while he liked Cas, he still couldn't be with him. Plus, Cas was so drunk that by comparison, Dean looked completely level-headed. He really needed to go home. His hangover would be killer. 

"Uh, alright buddy, lets get you out of here." Cas made a noise that vaguely sounded like "okay". He tripped off the bar stool and, uh, 'walked' with Dean out of the bar. 

"There's no way that I'm going to let you drive home, so-" Cas cut him off, "I got a taxi." Dean nodded. "Okay. I'll drive you home." Cas shook his head. "No, not home. My neighbor gets pissed when I'm drunk. Dunno why. Whatever. He's above me, so it shouldn't matter. He has a dog, and it barks all the time, they shouldn't allow animals in my apartment. I'm a cat person. Do you like cats?" 

Dean had no idea what Cas was talking about. "Uh, yeah. Okay. C'mon, my car is right over there." Dean successfully got Cas in the passenger seat. "Alright, listen, no puking in Baby, got it?" 

Cas nodded, and said, "I wouldn't puke on a baby even if I was sober." Dean sighed. It would be a long night. 

*** 

"Okay, so here's the deal. Your house is off the table, so I could get you a hotel room, which would cost money that I can't use, or we could go to my house and you can stay on the couch." 

"Couch," Cas said. Dean sighed. "Fantastic."

***

When Dean finally got home, Cas had passed out sitting shotgun. Dean poked him and then pinched him. He didn't budge. He slapped his arm. Nada. "Alright Cas, buddy, if you don't get up, I'm going to have to slap you." Nothing. "Damn." Dean slapped Cas clean across the face. Finally, Cas jerked awake. 

"What the..." 

"Welcome to my humble abode," Dean said, sarcastically. "Come on, let's get inside." 

Cas got up and squinted at the porch light. "Can we turn that light off, or-" Dean rolled his eyes. "No. Get in." It was Cas's turn to roll his eyes. "Fine." 'Lightweight' Dean thought to himself. 

Cas half-walked, half-stumbled into Dean's house. Dean directed him to the couch. "Bathroom's over there," he said pointing to the door at the back of the room, "Don't puke on my carpet." Cas grunted, "Got it." 

***

It was about 3 am when Dean heard a shuffling in his room. Before he could even speculate about what Cas was up to, he heard his voice, a lot less manly and deep as it usually is, say "Dean?" 

He smiled. God, Cas had a way of simultaneously being the cutest and most annoying human being ever. "Hm?" Dean answered. He heard an awkward shuffle of Cas's feet, a pause, and then, "I can't really sleep. The pounding in my head gets worse and worse as I sober up. Plus your couch is very uncomfortable." Dean chuckled. "Not that it's my place to judge..." he said, apparently taking the chuckle as a sign of offense from Dean. 

"Nah, it's okay." Cas nodded his head, but remembered Dean couldn't see him. He worked up his courage, hoping he didn't regret it. "Can I, uh, sleep in here?" 

Dean smiled again. "Sure." He scooted over and gave up one of his pillows. Cas slipped into bed tried to avoid touching Dean, so as to not make it so awkward. Dean, who had already fallen asleep, draped his arm over Cas who stiffened and then relaxed, scooting closer to Dean so he could feel his body heat. "Goodnight, Dean," he whispered.


	6. Serendipity Cafe

Cas woke with a splitting headache. "What the-" Cas tried to finish but it hurt to talk, to move, to do anything. 

And then he realized where he was. In Dean's bed. With Dean nuzzled into Cas's shoulder, breathing steadily. Dean was shirtless, probably pantsless, and wrapped around Cas. Even if Cas could move, he wouldn't want to. Whether it was because of the pain in his head that stabbed every time he moved or the fact that he and Dean were sleeping in the same bed didn't matter. He just wanted to stay there forever. 

Cas shut his eyes and tried to even out his breathing, his heart rate getting faster from embarrassment, excitement, and pain. And then Dean moved. He squeezed Cas's shoulder and mumbled a "Good morning" without even opening his eyes. 

Cas stiffened. "Uh, hey," Cas said, unsure of himself. 

Dean's eyes shot open and his face turned bright red. "What the hell?" Cas was startled by Dean's complete change in attitude and jumped a little, causing him to become dizzy. Dean looked disconcerted. Then he looked sick. "Did we...?" 

Cas squinted, confused by what Dean meant. When it hit him, his eyebrows shot up. "What? No!" Dean rolled out of bed. Cas was right, he was pantsless. He tried not to eye his crotch. 

Dean mumbled a curse under his breath and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. He looked sleepy, and Cas noted how cute he looked with his droopy eyelids and puffy lips. Cas sensed the underlying tension and decided it would be best if he got out of bed, despite the hornet-like sting in his brain. 

Standing up made the ground tilt and the walls shake, and Cas had to sit back down on the bed. He put his head in his hands and breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. "Woah, buddy. You don't get drunk often, do you?" 

Cas groaned out a "No." 

Dean chuckled, "It's okay. I'll make you a nice greasy breakfast, always cures me right up." Cas tried to argue, but Dean wouldn't have it, "Seriously, it's not a big deal. I was going to make breakfast anyway." 

Cas shook his head gently and said, "It's not that I don't appreciate it, but I have work today. I can't really be late." 

Dean frowned, "Or hungover. But you've already broken one of those rules. Plus you can take it to go." It was Cas's turn to frown. "Can I have an Advil too?" Dean chuckled, "Absolutely." 

Cas tried to stand again, a little more successful, but still painful. "Cas, you sure you can go into work today?" He nodded, "Yeah, I'm good." 

Dean looked concerned, "I really don't think you're okay." A pause. "I don't have work today. I mean, I've never worked in a bakery or coffee shop before, but I'm sure I could be of some help." Cas smiled. "Dean, I would love to have your baking expertise today. Thank you for everything." 

Dean smiled, a toothy, boyish grin that would make Cas laugh if his head wasn't pounding. "Well, then, I guess I have to throw on some pants."

***

As Dean cooked breakfast, he once again thought about his night with Lisa. He had woken up and thought about making breakfast with his soul mate and, while this was different, it was nice. He wasn't married to a stable nurse with 1.8 kids and a dog, and the guy who slept in his bed was so hungover he couldn't stand without falling over, but as Cas sat drinking tea and flipping through a magazine, Dean began to realize that maybe he didn't want any of that. 

Maybe he needed this. He needed Cas. He needed the sleepy blue eyes and the messy black hair and the cute morning conversations. 

Maybe he was in love with a man he barely knew. 

When breakfast was ready, Dean plated the bacon, sausage, eggs, and toast and walked them over to Cas, who immediately started eating. Dean chuckled, "I'm gonna assume that means it's good?" Cas nodded, and with a mouthful of food said, "Delicious." For now, Dean decided to keep his ideas about love to himself and share the plateful of breakfast food he had made. 

***

"Alright, so we can stop by your house to get a change of clothes, because I'm definitely not going to work with you stinking like a bar, or you can borrow some of my clothes. I mean, my skinnier jeans would fit you." Cas smiled, his headache going away. Dean had let him shower and it was now about a half an hour until opening. 

"Um, to save time I should probably borrow your clothes." He blushed. This was stupid, guys share shirts all the time. Maybe? Ugh, he didn't know. He didn't know how he felt. He just knew it was warm and embarrassing and he felt connected to Dean and it was beautiful. 

Dean smirked and went into his closet, emerging with an ACDC shirt and two different pairs of skinny jeans. "Look good? I grabbed two sizes just in case," he said. Cas nodded and got up, grabbing the clothes, and headed for the bathroom. "Woah, Cas, you literally saw me in my underwear this morning. I don't mind. It's not awkward." 

Really, Dean wanted to see what Cas was made of. He knew he couldn't be as scrawny as he looked in the coffee shop. "Uh, okay." 

Cas swiftly stripped his shirt off and laid it on the back of the couch that he slept on for part of the night before. Dean gaped. Cas's shoulders were perfectly structured. He's chest was sculpted in a way that made it look like he didn't even try to look that hot without a shirt on. His back made Dean want to come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist and nuzzle into his shoulder blades, breathing him in. He looked effortlessly gorgeous, stunningly flawless. Without warning and without self control, Dean breathed out a "Cas." Cas turned and stared at him, blue eyes fixed on green. "Yes?" he said, without putting the shirt on. Dean mumbled, "Nothing," and escaped to the kitchen where he cleaned up the dishes. He needed to clear his head. How would he spend all day in a tiny coffee shop with this guy? 

Cas sighed and threw on the shirt. Dean was like a 12 year old child, always watching from afar, too scared to ask him out or pick him a flower or share his lunch or swing with him during recess. Of course, he was still with Jo. But, at least he would be thrown way out of his comfort zone today, helping Cas bake pies and make coffee and serve customers. He wanted to see what Dean was made of. He got dressed in the smaller skinny jeans, which were tighter, but better looking. And then the two were out the door. 

***

Dean flipped the 'open' sign and Cas started a pot of coffee. "Okay, so the key to running this place is to always have a pot of coffee done and hot and always have some delicacies in the display window. I have a bunch of cupcakes in the back and some pies up front here. We need to make at least one cheese cake, some muffins, danishes, and maybe a couple pies. Also I have a 2:45 pick up for a wedding cake. I'm going to need your help with that since I left early yesterday." 

Dean raised one eyebrow. "That seems like a lot of work. Is this your average day?" 

Cas laughed, "No. Today, all I have to finish is a wedding cake." 

Dean felt like he needed to know everything about this place. It was basically Castiel's whole life. He was here for more than 12 hours a day, every day, and then he went straight home. If Dean wanted to learn about Cas and become closer to him, this was the place to do it. He tried to think of questions. "So if you are a coffee place and a bakery, why aren't you 'Serendipity Cakes' or something?"

Without even changing his indifferent facial expression, Cas said, "I called it a cafe because cafe means 'a small restaurant selling light meals and drinks' on account of how one day, I want to not only serve desserts, but sandwiches and soups and food. But I can't cook worth a crap." Dean was in awe. Cas was so smart. He had never met anyone who was so intelligent and witty. Besides his brother, of course, but he didn't count. "Here. Now get to whisking." 

***

By noon, Dean had been worked to the bone. He had whisked, beaten, iced, served, and "that'll be ten sixty eight with tax"ed until he craved sleep. 

However, a few great things came out of this. Dean grilled Cas with questions whenever they got a break. Serious questions ("What kind of an impact do you want to make on the world?") and silly questions ("Top or bottom?" "Shut up, Dean."). Cas started asking questions too. And they got to share a slice of pie which was fantastic. 

Sadly, all things must come to an end. Dean flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed' and Cas dumped out the last of the coffee. "So, I guess I have to pay you for your help?" Dean shook his head, "No, you don't. It was my idea to work with you, so you don't owe me. Call it a favor." 

Cas smiled and said, "Well, I can't let you go without giving you some kind of payment." Dean frowned. There was no way he could take money from Cas for this. But maybe he could take something else. 

"How about you and I go out to dinner next Friday night." Cas blushed and grinned. "Sounds like a plan. Um, pick me up at 7?" Dean agreed and winked as he walked out the door to his car. Cas smiled the whole walk home.


	7. Dinner and a Promise

Dean checked the time. 6:17. Cas lived about 10 minutes away, so Dean would have to leave around 6:45 to make sure he wasn't late. But the waiting was killing him. He tugged on his black tie and wiped the sweat from his hands onto his trousers. When he couldn't stand it anymore and was about to lose his mind, (which was at about 6:23) he decided that being way early was better than being a little late. 

He called Cas's number- which he got from a business card because he was too shy to ask- to let him know that he would be early. Then he hopped in the car and drove to his house, ready to pick up his date. 

***

Cas was reading on his tired, old, black futon when the doorbell rang. For as calm as he looked- sitting there with a cheesy romance novel- Cas's heart was between beating hard and fluttering softly, trying to decide whether it was wild as a racehorse or tender as a flower. When he answered the door, he was greeted with everything Dean. A lopsided grin, a black tie, a day lily, the impala in the background. His body was framed with the golden setting sun and in this moment he realized he was in love. 

"Dean," he said, more of a whisper of breath than a word. 

"This is stupid, I'm sorry. I stole this stupid flower from my neighbor's garden and I-" Cas abruptly cut him off with a kiss on the cheek. "It's perfect. You look... great. Really great." Dean blushed, hard, and he was right, this was stupid, his heart was stupid and feelings are stupid... 

But he felt them. So for now, he was willing to be stupid. "You look pretty amazing yourself. Ready to go?" Cas nodded his head and, flower in hand, walked to the car. 

*** 

"So, you never said where we're going," Cas said, his words dipped in curiosity. Dean smirked, "We are headed to my favorite burger place, Biggerson's. Their bacon cheese burgers are awesome." 

Cas's eyes lit up, "Are you serious? I love burgers! Biggerson's sounds great." 

Dean smiled, "Biggerson's it is."

***

Dean and Cas sat down at a table near the back window. "What can I get ya'll to drink?" 

Cas studied the menu and Dean chuckled at the sight of someone so focused on a Biggerson's menu. "I'll have a Mountain Dew." The waitress looked over at Cas and said, "And for you?" 

Cas was still studying the menu and looked up finally, a but startled to see the waitress staring at him. "Water for me." 

The waitress raised an eyebrow, "Whatever ya want, hon." She walked away and started barking orders at the chef. 

Dean turned to Cas, "All that contemplating just to order water?" 

Cas smiled, "All that time trying to get a date just for you to flirt with the waitress?" Dean rolled his eyes and was about to get defensive when Cas said, "I'm kidding. You've been very respectful and kind. It's endearing." Despite his attempt not to, Dean smiled when he rolled his eyes this time. 

***

"That," Cas said dramatically, "was a really good burger." Dean laughed, "I told you Biggerson's was the best." 

"Maybe one day I'll take you to this awesome burger place I know about. You've probably never heard of it." Cas inspected his finger nails to look serious. "Oh yeah? What's it called?" Cas smirked, "McDonald's." Dean cracked up and Cas soon joined. 

When they calmed down, Dean savored the moment and looked Cas in the eyes and smiled. Cas returned the smile but soon got serious. 

"I have to bring something up." Dean furrowed his brow, "Yeah? What is it?" Cas bit the inside of his lip and looked down. Dean reached over and lifted his chin so he was looking at him again. "Is everything alright?" 

Cas nodded. "It's just that I feel guilty about... this. Us." Dean frowned, his eyes downcast, "What do you mean?" 

Cas sighed softly, "You are with Jo." Dean tried to interrupt but Cas put a finger up. "And just because we kissed doesn't mean that you can just give up something like that." A pause. "If you're serious about this, you need to tell Jo and come out. I'm not going to sneak out on dinner dates. If we're going to be together, we're going to do it right." 

Dean nodded. "I am taking us seriously. And I will talk to Jo for us. I want us to be together." 

Cas smiled, an obvious weight lifted from his shoulders. "Okay. Thank you." Dean grinned, "Anything for you."


	8. Jo

Dean called Jo again for the fourth time while driving home. Voicemail. "Dammit!" Dean shouted, flinging his phone into the passenger car door. He was tense. After he dropped Cas off at his house, all he could think about was how hard it would be to break up with Jo. 

She was his lifeline. She was his sanity. He needed her. And he couldn't help but think he was about to lose her.

He didn't want to admit it to Cas, but he was scared to death of losing her. If Cas knew, he would never let them break up. He was selfless that way. 

When Dean got home, he sighed and laid on the couch, loosening his tie. He checked his phone again- no messages- and decided to stop trying for the night. He kicked off his shoes and went to bed, exhausted from the date and the frustration, and fell asleep in his dress clothes. 

***

Dean woke and began his morning routine, getting up, eating breakfast, getting showered, getting dressed, and checking his phone, in that order. When he picked up his phone, there were three missed calls from Jo and two texts reading 'Hey, you called and didn't leave a voicemail? Is everything okay?' and 'Dean, you're scaring me. Answer please!' 

He immediately called her, hoping that Jo had her phone nearby. She answered on the first ring. "Dean, hey babe, are you okay?" She sounded worried and frantic even though Dean didn't really say anything was wrong. 

He pressed his thumb in between his eyebrows and answered, "Yeah... Um, no, not really. Can I see you today?" Jo answered, "Yeah. Should I come over there?" Dean 'mm-hm'ed and bit his lip. "Can you be here around 3?" "Of course."

***

The hours passed by like nothing, giving Dean no time to think about what he was going to say, how he was going to make the blow hurt less. He wasn't worried about Jo, he was worried about himself. Before he was remotely ready, the doorbell rang. He answered and Jo was standing there, her shoulders back, eyebrows situated on her face in concern, with her hands in her pockets. 

"Hey," she said. 

"Hi," Dean answered, "Uh, come on in." 

Jo stepped in the house like she had done a hundred times before- for dinners, Netflix, parties, after parties, to laugh, to cry, to be held. Dean's stomach churned. Jo sat on the couch and half-crossed her legs so only one was dangling off the couch. 

Dean sat next to her and began talking. "So here's the thing. I need you. I really do. But I love someone else." He realized this was the first time he had said the words out loud and admitted that he loved Cas. It felt so good. "It's weird and it's wild and I know that, technically, we're not really together right now, but I want to be with someone else. I need to be with someone else. And I love you, so much, and I need you too, but I just can't leave him by himself-" 

Jo interrupted. "Him?" She didn't look angry or scared or disgusted. Dean didn't think she would. 

"Castiel." Dean smiled and bit his lip. "Well, Cas. That's kind of what I call him." He paused waiting for Jo to say something. When she didn't, he said, "I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I'm pretty sure I'm bisexual." 

"You're in love with a man, so."

"Yeah." Jo smiled small and Dean felt her embrace around his shoulders. Tears fell from his eyes as she uttered the words, "You will never lose me, Dean. And I'm proud of you for being true to yourself." 

"Thank you," he whispered.


	9. Anniversary

Dean finally got to his second job at the cafe, walking in and changing the open sign to closed before abruptly smashing his lips into Cas's. "Boy we sure are eager today," Cas said between breathless and hurried grazes of lips. It had been one official month since Dean told Jo about Cas and him, and Dean asked Cas to be his boyfriend. "It's our anniversary after all." 

Cas closed his eyes and smiled, his entire world there in front of him. "Happy anniversary. Now go flip that sign, we need the money, okay?" Cas said. Dean rolled his eyes, smirked, and flipped the sign, then rolled up the sleeves on his button down. "And get going on that soup, would you?" Dean pointed at Cas and disappeared into the bakery kitchen. Cas was busy brewing more coffee while Dean began cooking up the small delicacies for the day, mini quiches, savory deli sandwiches, and the soup of the day, vegetable. "Today is going to be a really good day," Dean said. They smiled. "Any day with you is already good," Cas said back.

***

They walked to Cas's house together in the evening after closing, anxious to be home and alone. "So what do you want to do to celebrate?" Cas asked. 

Dean raised an eyebrow, "I have a few... ideas." Cas rolled his eyes and laughed. "I'm serious. Let's go out to dinner or something. I mean, I'm down to just, you know, hang out at my house, but I want it to be extra special." 

Dean bit the inside of his lip, "Hm. Well, we could do dinner." Cas nodded his head, pondering. "Yeah. We could." 

Dean noticed that Cas looked a little dejected. "Hey, baby, c'mon why don't we go somewhere really nice." Cas smiled a little. "Like where?" "I know a place," Dean said, wrapping his hand around Cas's. 

***

Dean drove Cas all around town, stopping at all the places that played a roll in their relationship. From the road Cas broke down on where they had their first kiss to the bar where Cas admitted he had real feelings for Dean, not one place was left out. The final spot on the miniature road trip was the spot of their first official date. Biggerson's. Cas's smile grew like a sunrise. "Dean," he breathed, "this is so thoughtful." Dean cupped his cheek and jaw and stared into Cas's eyes before kissing him gently and asking, "You like it?" Cas nodded and smiled, leaning into Dean's hand, "Of course."

***

When they got home, Dean pushed Cas against the wall, kissing any part of him that he could. His jaw, his neck, his lips- literally anything. Cas kissed back when he could, trying to undress but he was a bit too tipsy and awkward to do so. 

Dean inhaled and sighed deeply into Cas's neck, overwhelmed with love and affection. "I love you." Cas smiled. He liked the way the words flowed out of Dean's mouth. "I love you too, Dean." 

Dean pressed his eyebrows together and stopped kissing Cas, frustration overcoming him. "No Cas. I mean I really love you. When I look at you, I see galaxies in your eyes. I see the world in your smile. Everything that matters to me is in you. You are my love. You are all mine, and I love you." 

It was Cas's turn to try and explain his feelings in something as simple and meaningless as words. "Jesus, Dean, I love you so much. I love you the same way, I care so much about you." He couldn't keep his emotions inside anymore, his happiness showing in smiles through tears, in the way his eyes sparkled. 

For hours they just talked about everything from books to colors to sex to God. Then Dean asked Cas about being gay growing up, when he knew he loved Dean, and how it felt. "For the longest time, it just felt dirty. As if a human being could possibly be dirty for loving who they love. And it wasn't you who made me feel like crap, but everyone else who judged me for being me. But when I met you, when I really met you, I knew I wanted to be with you. Which was hard, because of you being straight, or so I thought," Dean laughed shortly, "I mean, who would want to 'go gay' for me?" 

Dean kissed Cas gently, "I didn't 'go gay' for you. We were meant to be together and when I realized that, I was willing to give up things I didn't need for you. And look where we are. Better than ever." 

Cas smiled, "I love you." Dean wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead, "I love you, too."


End file.
